


Floors of Fright

by CharacterArc



Category: Haunted Elevator - SNL Sketch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterArc/pseuds/CharacterArc
Summary: This Halloween David S. Pumpkins is going to scare the hell out of you.





	

It had begun three days ago. At first, she thought the skeletons were just festive decoration. But they kept showing up, and then, they stared to move.

It was a prank, she thought, someone staged it to scare people. It was Halloween, after all. But there were no strings, nothing she could see that allowed the skeletons to move like that. That's when she started to run.

But the skeletons kept showing up. Always two, always dancing.

Now, she hid inside, hoping the skeletons would go away.

Her phone rang. She didn't recognise the number (786-7546). After considering her options, she answered the call.

"My name is David Pumpkins," a voice on the other end of the line said. "And me and my skeletons are going to scare the hell... out of you."

This had to end. She dialed 911, but her phone had no signal any more.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is there!?" she asked, her voice cracking. No answer.

Another knock. "Seriously, I will kick your ass!" she said. "Tell me who you are!"

"I am David S. Pumpkins." It was the same voice as she had heard on the phone. Something was wrong. She froze.

It must have been the skeletons at her door. The voice had come from right behind her. David Pumpkins was already inside.

She turned around. Behind her was a man in a pumpkin-patterned suit and tie. He had dark curls with a blond streak running through it. He smiled menacingly.

"Any questions?"


End file.
